


Scattered Dreams

by stellalaxy



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Amnesia, Angst, Clones, Destiny Island Trio (Kingdom Hearts), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hospital, Hospitals, Medical, Memory Loss, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wayfinder Trio (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellalaxy/pseuds/stellalaxy
Summary: Aqua and Terra are emergency physicians at the Kingdom Pediatric Hospital in the city of Radiant Garden. The engaged couple is preparing to start a new chapter in their lives when an unknown, comatose boy is admitted into the hospital. Who is this young boy and why do they feel so emotional around him?
Relationships: Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Axel & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Ephemer & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Hope Estheim & Lightning, Hope Estheim & Snow Villiers, Kairi & Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Serah Farron/Snow Villiers, Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 55





	1. Dawn of Change

It was a bright, warm summer morning at the Kingdom Pediatric Hospital, located in the city of Radiant Garden. Aqua sat in the doctors’ lounge, picking at her lunch as she stared absent-mindedly through the extravagant window.

“Not hungry?”

She looked up to see Terra hovering over her with a worried frown. She pushed her lunch across the table with a deep sigh and she shook her head. “I’m just worried about one of my new patients,” she mumbled.

Terra swiftly took the seat across from her and spooned her salad into his mouth before rubbing his calloused fingers to hers. He traced his fingers over their diamond engagement ring before asking in a soft voice. “What happened? It’s rare for you to be so worried about something to this extent.”

Aqua brushed her short blue hair with her hand before explaining, tears brimming in her eyes. “It’s a John Doe who was admitted a month ago to the emergency room with life-threatening wounds to his heart and he’s been in a coma ever since. Professor Eraqus is his leading doctor, but he asked me to substitute for him because he had an urgent call to another hospital across town. This boy’s injuries are horrible and I think it may have been domestic abuse or bullying. I never met this boy in my life, but somehow...I feel so attached to him.”

Terra gave a melancholic smile, “It must be fate, Aqua.”

“Fate?” She asked with confusion, looking into his hazel eyes.

Terra nodded with determination. “Yes, like how we met. That one meeting we had changed my life forever. I’m no longer getting into fights in the alleyways anymore, instead, I’m a doctor who is engaged to the most beautiful, intelligent woman in the world. You brought me to the realm of light, Aqua. You saved me from the shadows of darkness.”

Aqua laughed lightly, already feeling the heavy, elegiac burden lift from her chest. “You’re so cheesy.” She joked, playfully nudging his hand.

“Can my two doctor love birds keep the intimacy to a minimum?” A husky voice complained from the doorway and both of them whipped their heads, startled.

“Axel!” Aqua exclaimed at the red man leaning by the wall. “How long-” She began, but was cut off.

“How long was I here? Not long, but Isa and I are on our breaks now, so I would advise you two to take this somewhere else.” He winked exuberantly.

Aqua could feel her cheeks heat up as well as Terra’s. “We were done with our break anyways, so thank you.” She scoffed while she got up to leave, waiting for Terra to throw out the trash.

“Yeah, yeah. Well, that scene is something I don’t want to get memorized.” He quipped which got him a playful punch in the arm by Terra. “So feisty, man. Anyways, Professor Ansem requested additional help in the children’s play area if you two have some free time. Geez, there have been so many patients being admitted lately, what exactly are the parents even doing? I want a vacation day with Isa, so I can go visit my best friends back in Twilight Town.” He grumbled before Isa appeared across the hallway. He cheerfully waved to Isa then scurried into the lounge onto the couch with a grunt.

Terra and Aqua greeted Isa before advancing to the children’s playroom to finish off their break. They were welcomed by the old, blonde professor with a warm smile. “Thank you for helping out even though you have such a busy schedule. Many children are being admitted lately, making us short-staffed, however, it is still important that we provide a comforting and safe area for our patients. Doctor Aqua and Doctor Terra, I have not been able to congratulate you on your engagement. Let me treat you two to dinner in the future.” He offered.

Terra shook his head politely, “There is no need, Professor Ansem. In fact, it should be us to invite you to dinner since you are such a respected professor here. It’s even an honor to be here in your presence, sir.”

“Formalities are of no need as co-workers and I’m sure you two can be professors in no time. Anyways, shall I introduce you to some of our patients?” He asked, sliding the door to display chaos.

Aqua and Terra stood at the doorway in shock. They were both emergency doctors, therefore they never visited the children’s play area before, hence, the scene before stunned them. Children of all ages were running around the large room, toys were scattered on the colorful carpeted floor, and the vividly painted walls were scribbled on with childish drawings. In the middle of the room was a young girl with blonde hair who was attempting to calm and manage the chaotic group.

“Naminé!” Professor Ansem gestured and the young girl perked up to the calling. She hurried over and smoothed out her white dress from its wrinkles.

“Hello, Naminé. I am Doctor Aqua and this is Doctor Terra. We’re both emergency physicians, but we came here to help you out.” Aqua greeted with a beaming smile. Terra couldn’t help, but to give a pleased grin at Aqua’s kindness.

If Naminé could outdo Aqua’s kindness, she did through her displayed radiant friendliness. She clasped her hands together brightly, “Nice to meet you two! I’m a high school volunteer and I want to follow my sister’s footsteps in becoming a doctor! It is a bit chaotic in here currently, but the children are so kind. My best friend Kairi is also a volunteer here too, however, she went to visit her hometown, the Destiny Islands with her childhood friends, Sora and Riku.”

“It’s reassuring to know that you aren’t the only volunteer here.” Terra chuckled. “How can we help?”

Aqua felt relieved that Terra relaxed so quickly to Naminé’s presence, knowing that it usually took Terra some time to warm up to strangers due to his past. Naminé guided them to the wall full of scribbles, “We need to wipe the drawings off the wall and also tidy up the toys from the ground, so the children don’t trip. Hope, stop bothering Vanille, I’ll tell Lighting and Snow if you keep it up. Zack, Cloud, Sephiroth play nicely. Aerith, Yuffie make sure you clean up the makeup off Leon’s face when you’re done applying it.” Naminé ordered and Aqua noted how mature Naminé was for a high schooler.

Terra and Aqua finished the task given to them in an hour and was about to inform Naminé that they had to get back to their shifts when the door slid open and a lady with light, blonde hair stepped in. Her hair was braided into a ponytail and she wore a ceremonial white dress. “Luna!” Naminé beamed at the woman. Lunafreya approached them with a comparable smile to Naminé’s.

“Greetings, I am Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. I am Naminé’s older sister as well as a psychiatrist here. My husband, Noctis Lucis Caelum, is the hospital director, so feel free to come to me if you have any concerns.” She shook their hands with care and formality.

Terra stared at her, dumbfounded. “ _The_ Lunafreya? Wow, it’s a privilege to meet you and you truly are as elegant as the rumors say.” He gasped in awe in which Aqua subtly kicked him in the shin making him curse slightly under his breath.

Lunafreya gave a heartfelt giggle. “Thank you. I came here to see if my younger sister needed any assistance, but it seems two humble samaritans have aided her. I give my honest gratitude and invite you two to tea at my office when you are available. Doctor Aqua and Terra, was it? I hope your generous act will bring you a blessing in the future.”

“Hope?” Hope piped up next to Lunafreya. She beamed at the boy and bent over to ruffle his silver hair. “The verb hope, not the cutie Hope.” She cooed. She rose back up to straighten her back before continuing, “I will assist Naminé from here as I’m sure you two need to get back to your shifts, but I anticipate for our tea time soon.” She bowed.

* * *

“Ah, Ienzo! Do you know where Terra is?” Aqua asked the fidgeting cardiology resident. He jumped at the sudden question and nodded his head rapidly.

“Doctor Aqua, I was just talking to him at the nurses’ station in the west wing.” He answered while pointing to the general direction before scurrying away with a bow.

Aqua strolled to the west wing, stopping momentarily to greet patients and doctors such as Professor Yen Sid. She spotted a concentrated Terra hovering over the counter, flipping through a patient’s medical records. She softly tapped him on the shoulder to not frighten him from his thoughts. His frown immediately transformed into a smile when he saw her.

“What does my gorgeous queen need?” He questioned playfully.

Aqua struck him on the arm before responding with a roll in her eyes, “You get off in three more hours right? I was hoping we could go home together to get a nice dinner at Tiana’s Palace for a change, so I’ll be visiting that boy for the time being. He’s in room 513, so meet me there after you clock out.”

“The John Doe? Sure, no problem.” Terra agreed and gave her a kiss on the cheek before returning to his files.

* * *

When Aqua reached the boy’s room, she wandered to the back of the room to pull the curtains open which revealed the gradient sunset outside. She sat in a chair next to the motionless boy’s bed, leaning over to brush his messy blonde hair back. The boy was pale, even more so in the hospital’s white, fluffy blankets. She took his thin, bandaged hands in hers as she looked over him solemnly. Aqua did not know this boy, yet it hurt her heart deeply to see him injured and unmoving. A tear slipped down her cheek when she whispered a lullaby to the unknown boy.

* * *

The light from outside the window gradually diminished and Aqua felt her eyelashes flutter closed until she heard the rattling of the door. She snapped awake, feeling an uneasy urge to protect this boy, however, she immediately eased when she saw Terra poked his head in. He made his way in silently, carrying his duffle bag with him.

“So this is the rumored boy who stole my fiancé’s heart.” He chuckled, quietly maneuvering above the small boy. Instantly when he saw the boy, he understood the emotion that Aqua meant. His heart tightened with an unfamiliar sensation and he ruffled the boy’s hair before he could realize it. “He...does feel familiar.”

Aqua gathered her belongings with a solemn smile, “It must be fate like you said. We can only hope he awakens soon.” Terra nodded in agreement and they both stood over the boy for a long-drawn moment before leaving. 

* * *

The atmosphere that they felt that night never left their hearts following their encounter. Aqua and Terra visited the comatose boy more frequently after, occasionally together and sometimes alone. The boy never stirred or displayed any brain activity during their visits and time passed without change. Professor Eraqus returned in the succeeding month with an unexpected gift for the engaged couple. He had bought them a cozy house down the street of the hospital and reassured them that he considered them as his own children. They hesitantly accepted his gift and were preparing to move in from their old apartment across town when a miracle happened.

* * *

It was a chilly autumn afternoon and Terra was finishing organizing the moving boxes into the large, empty house. He sighed at how bare and lonely the house felt alone, wishing Aqua was here with him. He clutched the towel that was hung over his neck and swiped the dripping sweat from his forehead when his gummiphone rang.

“Hello? Terra speaking,” he answered.

“Terra! He-the boy! Awake...he’s awake!” Aqua breathlessly gasped over the phone.

Terra made no hesitation to throw the towel on the granite kitchen table, rush to the driveway, and into his truck. He may have run through a couple of red lights, but his head was swarmed with questions and scenarios, one being why he cared so much for this boy he did not know. 

Terra slammed the door to the boy’s room open, startling Professor Eraqus who was examining the boy’s responsiveness. “He’s awake.” Terra could only choke out which made Aqua tear up. He hugged her tightly and laid his tear-streaked face on top of her head. Eraqus smiled with pride, gesturing for them to come closer. The boy’s blue eyes were glazed and his head hung without strength. Aqua carefully gave the boy a hug while Terra rubbed his tiny hand.

* * *

From there, everything spiraled unexpectedly. The boy did not speak except for a soft mumble of his name, Ventus. A social worker arrived in the following weeks to attempt to find the boy’s family, however, it became futile and she offered to take him to an orphanage when he was discharged. Immediately after the social worker proposed the idea, Aqua blurted they would foster him, stunning everyone in the room, herself included, when she realized what she spoke aloud. They sat in awkward silence before Terra determinedly expressed his agreement. He held Aqua’s hand tightly when he told the social worker to send the necessary documents and that his mind would not change.

After the documents were finalized and Ventus was discharged in the next month, they immediately told Ventus of the news and he reacted with a blank stare. Aqua kissed him on the forehead before helping him into a wheelchair and wrapping a fluffy blanket Terra brought from their new house over him. Ventus lethargy caressed the blanket with his mouth slightly ajar, Aqua’s hand supporting him to sit straight. She took him to the children’s play area and allowed Naminé to keep him company as she sat at the small table with Lighting and Lunafreya.

“You’re going to foster Ventus?” Lighting asked, drumming her fingers on the plastic table with curiosity.

“Yes, and I wanted to ask for advice since you adopted Hope,” Aqua confirmed.

Lightning gave a slight smile, “Hope’s parents passed away due to some dreadful circumstances and I had a connection with him that I didn’t realize about until it was too late. Serah and Snow moved into their own house and it was till then I recognized how lonely I was without my friends and family. I left Hope alone for too long and I regretted it with all my heart, but the only thing I could do now to make up for it is to give him the affection he deserved and lost. I can’t replace his parents, but I can at least replace his scarring memories.”

“I see...do you think I could do the same for Ventus?” Aqua asked, tilting her head.

Lunafreya reached out to Aqua’s hand, “If you put your heart to it, I’m sure Ventus will heal in due’s time. We’re here for you, Aqua. I’m a psychiatrist, so I can give him sessions to see if his memories will return and also monitor his psychological development.”

Lightning unskillfully copied Lunafreya, granting her the best comfort she could provide, “I’ll help too. I may only be good at fighting, but I’ll be here if you need anything. Hope could also benefit having a friend around his age too.”

Aqua nodded with gratefulness. “Thank you. That’s another thing, we don’t know his age. Professor Eraqus believes he should be thirteen, but Terra is so stubborn about him being eleven or ten,” She frowned.

Lighting threw her head back with laughter while Lunafreya giggled softly. Lunafreya spoke up brightly, “Terra is quite sinewy and tall so to him, Ventus must seem very fragile. I’m glad it is you two who will take care of him. If that broken boy were to go to an orphanage, I don’t know if he would ever heal just right. Noctis will also support you two with the hospital bills since I spoke with him about your situation.”

Aqua sniffled at Lighting and Lunafreya, “Thank you so much for your support and advice. I’ll do my best to take care of Ventus.”

The three gave their farewells when Snow arrived with Serah. He greeted Aqua and Ventus with a goofy grin before sweeping Hope into his arms while Serah protested that he should be more polite to the guests. He leaned down so Hope could wave Ventus goodbye and Ventus responded with his common vacant stare. Aqua apologized to Hope in his stead about Ventus’ unresponsiveness. She left the chattering room and headed out of the hospital to the parking lot where Terra was joyfully waving by his truck. Terra lifted Ventus into his embrace, murmuring at how light he was, at which Aqua joked that Ventus was as light as the wind, while Aqua collapsed the wheelchair and stuffed it into the trunk.

Ventus fell asleep during the ride home, his head jerking with each little bump on the road. Terra hoisted sleeping Ventus into his arms when they arrived at their completed house and carried him inside as Aqua followed closely behind. They trekked up the wooden staircase and opened the door to Ventus’ rushed decorated room. Aqua and Terra had to quickly finish the room prior to Ventus’ arrival due to the unexpected situation based on Aqua’s decision that day. It was filled with souvenirs of their past from the Land of Departure, a town they both grew up in. Terra laid the boy gently onto the green covers and tucked him in before ruffling his hair for a good measure. In contrast, Aqua sat on the bed to stroke the boy’s cheek lovingly and to give him a light kiss on his head. They felt complete together, the house no longer empty or lonely.

Ventus completed their home. Their family.


	2. Building Bonds

Terra paced around the kitchen, tapping the wooden spatula on his chin as he prepared himself to wake up Ventus. It would be his first time officially taking care of Ventus alone. Since the hospital staff was short-handed, Terra and Aqua had to rotate every week considering they could not leave Ventus home alone or burden poor Naminé each time they both had a call. Aqua had taken the first week to stay home, nursing Ventus to a degree that he could express simple expressions such as a small nod or shake of his head. However, Ventus continued his vacant stare and muteness, making Aqua wonder if the distressed boy would ever smile or talk. They had taken him to multiple sessions with Lunafreya and she reassured them that he would heal with patience and care. She had given them prescriptions to multiple medications, ranging from painkillers to sedatives, explaining that when he was admitted, his prolonged cardiac arrest led to an extent of brain damage. Furthermore, Ventus was admitted to the hospital with a concussion and lacerations throughout his body which improved after being discharged, but Terra could not forget the memory of witnessing Ventus’ panic attack after Terra asked him questions about his past. Following that experience, Terra was extremely cautious of his inquiries or statements around Ventus and left the coddling to Aqua. Instead, he took the role of physical affection, such as carrying Ventus around when he got tired and cleaning up after him.

The kitchen timer rang resoundingly, pulling Terra out of his thoughts and back to the breakfast he was cooking. He hastily poured the porridge into a bowl for Ventus and a large slab of steak for himself before undoing the apron around his neck. After setting it on his chair, he climbed up the staircase and into Ventus’ room. He was surprised to see Ventus sitting up, gazing out the glass window.

Terra gently knocked on the door to catch Ventus’ attention, so he wouldn’t alarm the boy before strolling inside. He practiced what Aqua taught him: to speak to Ventus in a low, calming voice in order to not frighten him. “Hey buddy,” He began as he approached the boy. “Let’s get washed up, so we can have breakfast.”

Terra waited for Ventus to give a delayed nod, then he carefully took the boy’s bandaged arms to wrap around his neck. With a muffled grunt, he lifted Ventus out of bed and inside the bathroom where he helped Ventus brush his teeth and wash his face. When he finished dressing Ventus into a pastel hoodie and white cotton shorts, he crotched down to Ventus’ level to ask, “Would you like to try walking down the stairs with me? It’s good to exercise your legs out of your physical therapy sessions.” He paused, waiting until Ventus agreed before holding his hand and leading him down the stairs. Despite Ventus’ occasional, unexpected stumbling, Terra made sure to catch the boy and the long, tiring journey to the kitchen finally came to an end. Terra helped Ventus onto a chair before serving his porridge.

“You know...I’ve been thinking that Ven is a cool nickname. Could I call you that?” Terra asked while feeding Ventus a spoonful of porridge.

Ventus seemed to brighten at that, bouncing his heels in the air as he sat on the chair. “Ven…” He whispered softly. “Ven.”

Terra smiled before reaching out to feed him more. “That’s right, Ven. Could you...call my name?” Terra asked, hoping he wasn’t straining Ven too far.

Ven stared at his feet for a couple of minutes and Terra was about to change the subject when Ven murmured, “Terra.”

Terra lept in joy, knocking the porridge onto the table. He immediately became embarrassed and rushed to find a towel just as he heard a faint laugh. He whipped his head around to see Ven covering his mouth to hide a burst of subtle laughter.

“You...You’re laughing!” Terra exclaimed, ruffling the boy’s hair. “I need to tell Aqua immediately.” He whooped, pulling his gummiphone out within seconds. “She’s going to be so proud of you buddy.”

* * *

Terra left Ven in the living room to watch T.V as he cleaned up the mess and finished up his breakfast. After the dishes were washed, he and Ven practiced walking around the house. Terra noticed how oddly lively Ven was, but he didn’t want to investigate it and instead cherished the moment. Perhaps the nickname ‘Ven’ was the magical spell they needed all along. 

Ven fiddled with an unopened cardboard box, pulling out a dusted book. Its weight slipped from his hands and scattered its contents onto the living room rug. The pictures and scholarly reports intrigued Ven’s curiosity, so he peeled each document off the floor one by one to get a closer view. Some papers contained writings while some contained photographs of people in white coats. Ven continued studying the papers, occasionally seeing Terra’s name on the documents as well as in the photos.

Terra peered from over the couch, “Oh, you found my old records, Ven? Before I met Aqua, I was a high school intern for a researcher named Xehanort. It wasn’t a pleasant past and that man wasn’t the most ethical in his research. He was always going about his theory on souls and whether our soul was in our hearts or our brains. But because of him, I was able to meet Professor Eraqus and Aqua, so I got something immeasurable out of those stressful days. What do you think, Ven? Is our soul-” Terra cut off his rant when he heard a strangled wail. Ven had collapsed to his side, one hand clutching his head and the other on his heart. His body twitched until he was convulsing with a pained cry.

“Ven!” Terra screamed, rushing over quickly. “Ven!”

* * *

Terra sat outside of Ven’s hospital room, his head dropped in shame and guilt. The shadows of the light from the room casted over his solemn face, almost seemingly to mock him of his fate. He gripped his fists together until his skin turned white. He wanted to punch a hole in the wall at the moment and scream at himself but instead sat there motionless instead.

_Where did it go wrong? Ven was starting to talk, walk, and laugh, but he ruined it. Crushed it all in a swoop of a sentence. Xehanort would haunt him forever, did he really think he could have happiness after what he aided Xehanort to do?_

Terra buried his face into his hands, letting the decade-old guilt seep within the cracks of his heart. He knew objectively, that he was only a naive high schooler who was manipulated into Xehanort’s plans, therefore, none of the blame laid on him. But he still followed Xehanort that day. The day before Xehanort disappeared, the day before Aqua and Professor Eraqus found him in the alleyway by the facility.

_The facility...Xehanort’s experiment. It couldn’t be?_

Before Terra could brood on the thought, the door clattered open, revealing a tear-streaked Aqua. She rubbed her red eyes before speaking up, her voice hoarse from crying. “Ven...we put him to sleep with some sedatives. We also had to stitch back some of his wounds that opened during his fit. Terra...What happened? You said he was fine! You said he laughed! What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Terra yelled furiously, slamming his fist to the chair causing Aqua to back up a couple of steps. “I...didn’t do anything wrong, Aqua.” He spat.

“I never said you did anything wrong! I’m just asking what happened. He wouldn’t have a seizure out of nowhere!” Aqua argued, clenching her hands by her side. “It’s just…”

“It’s just what? I caused him a panic attack that one time, so I must’ve done it again?” Terra interrupted. “You think I’m turning back into my old self.” He mumbled.

“I...I’ll admit I accused you and I was wrong, but I never said anything about your past. Did it have something to do with this? Is it why you’re so on edge?” Aqua asked softly.

“I-I don’t know. I’m sorry.” He sighed, brushing his hand over his face. “I guess I got pretty shaken up about Ven collapsing like that, then seeing a photo of Xehanort next to me just...reminded me of the past.”

“Why was a picture of Xehanort next to you?” Aqua wondered, taking a seat next to him.

“Ven found the old box I was supposed to put in the attic and it was full of memories from when I was in high school. He accidentally spilled the binder of my reports from being Xehanort’s intern. He must’ve…” Terra began before springing up from his seat. “No way…”

“What?” Aqua worriedly asked. “Did you think of something?”

“Xehanort...he was researching about the soul. Ven had a cardiac arrest and a concussion! We couldn’t find his family either. Ven could’ve been his human subject.” Terra rambled.

“Do you have proof? And isn’t Xehanort in Scala ad Caelum? We found Ventus here, in Radiant Garden.” Aqua remarked.

“Xehanort always asked me where I thought the human soul is if it was in the heart or the brain. He must be sponsored by a powerful organization since his inhumane experiments were never investigated or suspended, so it must’ve been easy for him to transport Ven to somewhere else. That or Ven escaped.” Terra reasoned.

“Okay...Let’s say you are right, then what? Storm into Xehanort’s lab and arrest him? You said he is protected by a powerful group.” Aqua clarified.

“I want to confirm my suspicions first. I’m going to ask Professor Eraqus for Xehanort’s location.” Terra answered, rising from his seat.

Aqua grasped his arm tightly, “I’m coming too.”

Terra shook his head and pried her hand off his arm, but she held on with determination. “Terra. Listen to me. Ventus is safe here, but you are not safe with Xehanort. And...I also want to know what happened to Ventus. We promised to protect him and it won’t be fulfilled unless we find this psycho.”

Terra chuckled, feeling his muscles relax. “Thank you, Aqua. I feel safe with you.”

“Me too. We vowed to be part of each other’s lives and we’ll live to our promise,” Aqua giggled.

* * *

Scala ad Caelum was beautiful. The salty, humid breeze blew over the rippling waves as aqua and Terra sat inside the cable tram. The sunset glistened through the window, flickering as stacked buildings slowly covered the view. The cable tram came to a gradual stop and Terra exited first, taking Aqua’s hand as she stepped out.

“Thank you.” She smiled, adjusting her navy blue romper that she threw on at the last minute. Since the trip was unexpected, Aqua and Terra booked the last boat ride to Scala ad Caelum and they would have to find a hotel for the night. They followed Professor Eraqus’ direction through the streets until they stood before a bar. They entered hesitantly, passing through the clattering of conversations of drunk groups and into the V.I.P section where Xehanort waited for their arrival. 

Xehanort’s face contorted into a smirk when he saw Terra. “My favorite pupil has decided to return, what a joyous evening.” He cackled, raising his glass to a toast.

“I’ll cut to the chase. What did you do to Ventus?” Terra shouted, slamming his hand onto the table.

“Ventus?” Xehanort wondered, taking a sip of his expensive wine. “Ah, he’s still alive? He truly is the perfect puppet.”

“You-” Terra growled, reaching to grab Xehanort by the collar, but Aqua stopped him.

“Just tell us what you did to him, jerk.” Aqua threatened.

“Calling a high-esteemed researcher a jerk...interesting. It seems you two don’t want to chat over some drinks, so I too will cut to the chase. Terra, where is the human soul located?” Xehanort asked.

“Just tell me what you did to Ven!” Terra barked, kicking a chair over in frustration.

Xehanort continued, unfazed by Terra’s outburst. “I believed it came from the heart, but my dear friend Xemnas believed it came from the mind. We had to prove our theories, so we did, through a special boy named Ventus. We extracted Ventus’ heart and transplanted it to a clone, Vanitas. And we removed Ventus’ temporal lobe and transplanted it into another clone, Roxas. We replaced realistic artificial organs back into Ventus and it seems that it was adequate enough to keep alive. With a second boy, Sora, we took his DNA and implanted it into Vanitas, causing him to look identical to Sora. Finally, our last successful experiment is No.i, a clone cloned from nobody, and its soul was created from duplicate memories from Sora, how amazing is that?”

Aqua stared a Xehanort in shock. “Amazing? You hurt innocent children just to create souls? You destroyed them to just prove you were right? Why...why!?” She cried.

“I created life! I surpassed nature’s laws! Imagine the future of wars or disease! I have created a soul from a brain, a heart, and memories. Don’t you see how many opportunities it will create for the world?” Xehanort boasted, swinging his arms with pride.

“You’re crazy. How has no one stopped you!” Terra hissed, leaning closer to Xehanort.

“Vanitas,” Xehanort called out and a boy wearing a tinted helmet stepped inside the room.

“Yes, Professor Xehanort?” Vanitas answered, emotionlessly.

“Prove to these two foolish creatures how magnificent my research is,” Xehanort ordered, leisurely drinking his wine.

“Yes, sir.” Vanitas removed his helmet and revealed a boy with yellow eyes and black hair. He swung his head back with a smug, displaying his excitement. “Real enough?” He asked, grasping Terra’s wrist and forcing Terra’s hand to lay on his chest, over his heart. “This is Venty-Wenty’s heart.”

Terra jerked back in surprise, covering his mouth from sputtering foul language. Aqua took his other hand and pulled him away from Vanitas. “You won’t get away with this, Xehanort.” She snarled, before marching out, refusing to hear any remarks from Terra or Xehanort.

* * *

Terra paced around the hotel room as Aqua stood beside the window. “What do we do, Aqua?” He asked, shaking his head in frustration.

“We find Sora,” Aqua replied, not breaking her gaze from the window.

“Sora? The boy who Xehanort mentioned?” Terra questioned.

“Yes. Naminé mentioned Kairi's best friend, Sora. He lives in Destiny Islands, and I think we can find him with Naminé’s help. I don’t know if he’s that same boy Xehanort also experimented on, but we have to try. Ven...means so much to us now and we can’t let him down.” Aqua sniffled, rubbing her cheeks.

Terra walked beside her and wrapped his arms around her. “I know.” He croaked. “We won’t give up.”

Because Ventus was part of their family and they must protect him from the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter made sense with the cloning and organ transplant plot. I didn't go into as much detail as I wanted, but maybe I'll elaborate on it in future chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I think I'm getting a hang of this! Let me know what you think :)


	3. The Fixed Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua and Terra meet Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

Terra and Aqua arrived at Destiny Islands at dawn. The sunrise reflected over the rippling waves that gently brushed over the sand. They made their way to the play island, after being informed that the trio would most likely be there. They were greeted by a large tree with star-shaped fruits hanging from its branches. Aqua shuffled towards the shore from the wooden boat, listening to the calming sounds of the sea.

“This place feels so relaxing.” She whispered in awe.

Terra nodded, “It does. We should bring Ven here when he gets better.” He commented, making Aqua give a melancholic smile.

Suddenly, a boy around Ven’s age burst out from one of the wooden shacks. “Catch me if you can, Riku!” He cried out before colliding into Aqua which caused them to fall back from the boy’s momentum and he immediately got up to apologize. “I’m so sorry!” He apologized, his messy brown hair was mixed with sand from their fall. 

“It’s alright,” Aqua reassured. “But could you tell me if you know a boy named Sora?” She questioned while Terra helped her up.

The boy tilted his head, shaking off the sand. “Sora? Why-” He began, but was interrupted by an older boy in white hair and a red-headed girl who also came out from the shack.

“Sora! It was not nice to throw ice-cold water at Riku. There are so many other ways of waking people up.” The girl scowled, crossing her arms to display disapproval.

The boy whipped his head around to yell, “Kairi, it was revenge for yesterday when he face planted me into the sand with his wooden sword. My actions were justified.” He whined when the girl shook her head in disappointment.

“It was because I beat you in our duel, but I’m still making you clean my bedsheets.” The older boy scolded.

“Fine, but only because I don’t want Kairi to be mad at me.” The boy agreed and the girl finally offered her hand to help him up.

“Um...Not to interrupt but are you Sora?” Aqua asked.

The boy turned around again and nodded, “Yup, and these are my friends, Kairi and Riku.” The girl perked up with a smile when she noticed the two and the older boy gave a small wave.

“We’re doctors from the hospital Naminé volunteers at. I heard you volunteer there too, Kairi?” Terra tenderly asked, hoping he didn’t seem too intimidating.

“Kingdom Pediatric Hospital, right?” Kairi confirmed, stepping closer to them.

Aqua affectionately responded, “Yes. We wanted to learn more about Xehanort. I heard he made clones out of your memories and DNA, Sora.”

Immediately when the three children heard his name, they flinched and took a considerable step back while Riku protectively marched in front of the two with a frown. “Leave. You have no place here if you’re with that man or if you want research information.” He growled, throwing his hand out to point at their boat.

Aqua shook her head frantically at the misunderstanding, “No! We’re not with Xehanort or even part of his research! We know a boy who was also one of Xehanort’s experiments, but he lost his memory, so he can’t tell us what happened. We want to stop Xehanort and punish him for his evildoings, but in order to fulfill our goal, we have to know what he did and who he did it to. I promise, we will protect you, so please help us.”

“Who...is the boy? Is it Roxas?” Sora spoke up from behind Riku. Aqua could tell that his hands were trembling.

“It’s Ventus,” Aqua responded.

“Ven...He’s who we call the Origin. The one who started it all. We weren’t there at the facility for long, but everyone knew that Ventus was there the longest. Xehanort and his team first kidnapped Kairi because they insisted that she was perfectly pure, and a soul created from pureness would be ‘extraordinary’, so Riku and I went after Kairi after we learned about her whereabouts. However, Riku was manipulated by Xehanort to cooperate with the experiments, so I had to make a bargain with Xehanort. I would allow him to duplicate my memories and my DNA, and he would let my friends go and never bother us again. It was a selfish move, but at that moment, I wanted nothing more but to save my friends even if...even if it meant he would create clones that would suffer for their entire life.” He began sobbing in Kairi’s arms and she quickly started to whisper comforting phrases.

Kairi continued for Sora. “Xion, Roxas, and Vanitas were the products of his experiment. Vanitas is still with Xehanort, but I heard that Xion and Roxas are in Twilight Town to recover. Apparently, those two were void of emotions when they awakened, so they hoped that incorporating them into a human lifestyle would make them complete.”

“Sora’s memories of our stay there are hazy, but we’ll help you. It’s the least we can do to bring Xehanort to his demise and get revenge for the pain he caused. I trust you two, that you are the ones to fix the broken connection we have.” Riku mumbled as he rubbed Sora’s back.

“Yes, and a friend of Naminé will always be a friend of mine. Bring us to Ven and we may be able to help him recover some of his memories, after all the children Xehanort experimented on are always connected in unusual ways.” Kairi lightly joked. “Come on, Sora. Our adventures begin once again.” She beamed at Sora, helping him wipe his tears.

Aqua warmly smiled as tears pricked her eyes. “Thank you. Could I...give you all a hug?” She blubbered. Terra laughed but stepped closer anyways.

“Of course.” Kairi giggled and they all embraced in gratefulness.

The pureness of the children. Their strength to face the dark past. Terra and Aqua felt indebted to their compassion and very, very thankful for their benevolence.

Together, they can bring hope. Together, they can save Ven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very short and had a lot of dialogue! But now there are more characters being involved in the story, so hopefully, that's exciting! Thank you for reading! :)


	4. Bring me Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different than the others. It's told from Ventus' perspective and gives more backstory for him. I hope you like it and that it's not too confusing!

Darkness. Emptiness. Void of memories.

Who was he? He didn’t know. His name. His memories. His identity. Stolen by someone unknown.

_Remember, Ventus. Remember who you are!_

Ventus. That was his name. But...whose voice was that?

Ventus awoke with a startle, his breath ragged and muffled. He was in a room. The walls were colorful and a plastic tube was attached to his arm. It hurt a little. Where was he? At least this room was different from that room.

That room. He can’t recall what it looked like. Was it dull and claustrophobic? He can’t remember anything, only that it made him afraid.

Tears began to prick his eyes. He can’t remember anything! He began to beg that the voice would give more information again, but his wish was futile. He can only stare out of the window where the blinding light passed through the glass frames. It was bright, but he can’t look away. He felt like he yearned for this light before. Was it during his time in that room? Ventus glanced around his surroundings, observing machines he didn’t know of. Not that he knew anything.

Suddenly, the door slid open, and in instinct, Ventus hid beneath the white covers. Why would he hide? He couldn’t remember, but his body did somehow. His small body trembled as the person walked closer. He’s coming to hurt Ventus again. Every day he would come. But...who is he? A man. A monster. His appearance was...Who was the man?

“Ventus. Aqua and Terra will be here soon, so don’t be afraid. Won’t you like to have a chat with me?” The person’s voice was sweet and soft. Different from that man’s. Ventus hesitantly peeked out from underneath his tight grip on the blanket. He could only get a glimpse of snow-blonde hair in a loose bun and her silky formal dress.

“Who?” Ventus croaked out.

“Lunafreya. But you can always call me Luna or anything you like. Say Ventus, can I see your cute face while we’re talking?” She coaxed him out of the covers gently. When Ventus finally poked out, he could finally see her angelic smile. He felt safe with her. “Hi, Ventus.” She beamed.

“L...Luna.” He whispered, clutching his knuckles until it turned white.

She brushed her fingers over his hands, and comfortably murmured, “You don’t need to be afraid of me Ventus. Aqua, Terra, and I will protect you. Everyone in this hospital will. There’s nothing to be afraid of anymore.”

“Aqua...Terra…” He muttered to himself. He remembered them now. They were kind. They loved him. So where are they? Did they abandon him?

“Aqua and Terra would never abandon you! They went to find someone to heal you.” Lunafreya blurted out, cheeks flushing when she comprehended her sudden outburst. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to blurt it out, but know that those two would never harm you.”

Ventus squirmed in his bed when he realized he spoke his thoughts aloud. He shook his head as he fiddled with the bed sheet underneath him. They sat in silence for a couple of moments before Lunafreya spoke up tenderly, “I’m going to get Naminé. It should be more comfortable to talk to someone closer to your age.” She released her hold on his hand and his fingers twitched slightly with the immediate loss of warmth. He watched her exit, closing the door softly with a click.

With Lunafreya’s absence, Ventus could finally recollect his memories gained from the conversation. He lived with Aqua and Terra. They were happy. Then why was he back here? He was with Terra. He spoke. He laughed. Then...then...that man. He saw that man. A pearly white grin Ventus could never forget. Bony fingers that seem to trace his skin. His heart...His memories. That man...stole them.

_Remember, Ventus. Remember who you are!_

That voice. A boy. A red scarf.

_Run, Ventus! Don’t look back. That girl...wasn’t your fault. Don’t feel guilty. Nothing is your fault. Remember that._

A girl with black hair.

_How could you? M-monster...Please save me. Please...remember me. Don’t do this. You can still stop. Save me..._

A girl lying in a pool of blood. Her orange hair turning red like roses. Emerald eyes piercing through him like thorns. He looked down to see his hands bloodied. Crimson, sticky, neverending. Bile crept up his throat.

_Ventus, you monster. Now, why would you do that? But you make my life easier, my prodigy. My success. Come here. Come._

That man.

Ventus collapsed onto his bed, choking over his breath. He could see a blur of Lunafreya and a girl rushing to him. His vision diminished into darkness. Just like that time. Again.

Ventus can’t be saved. He’s been tainted. He’s broken. Forever.


	5. New Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Destiny Island trio are reunited with Naminé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy these past weekends with my birthday as well as assignments for class, so I was unable to write. I hope you like this chapter, it's still a little short, but I was anticipating giving Naminé a greater role in the plot and also writing more on the side characters like Lunafreya, Hope, and the other Final Fantasy characters!

Aqua and Terra rushed into the hospital after receiving news of Ventus’ sudden worsened condition, after ordering Kairi, Riku, and Sora to wait in the play area with Naminé. Kairi immediately rushed over to Naminé’s side to hug her.

“I missed you so much, Naminé! I hope the children were not too difficult to manage alone.” Kairi apologized.

Naminé shook her head, “Luna helped me a lot in her free time as well as many other doctors such as Ansem. How was your trip? You’re back earlier than you said.”

Kairi shuffled on her feet. “Well, something came up, that’s all. But! Riku and Sora came too!” She gestured for the boys to walk over and to greet Naminé.

“Hi, Naminé! We haven’t seen you in forever!” Sora grinned.

Riku blushed as Naminé stepped closer to him. “Yes, it has been too long. You seem a little pink, Riku...would you like some water?” Naminé asked obliviously.

“Nah, Riku is just being Riku. Kairi and I will hang out with the children while you two catch up.” Sora teased, pulling a giggling Kairi to the other side of the room.

“Oh...okay.” Naminé replied as her cheeks flushed with color after realizing the situation. “Um, so how have you been?” She asked, sitting down in the kiddie chair Riku had pulled out for her.

“Good. How’s Radiant Garden? The Destiny Islands were never the same after you moved away.” He stated as he sat down in front of her.

“I-It’s fine. There’s no bullies or anything. Thanks for protecting me back then...from the bullies.” She stuttered.

“It was the right thing to do. I couldn’t believe someone would hurt a sweet person like you. But, the bullies are in the past now, quite literally.” He jokingly chuckled.

“Headmaster Yen Sid did give them quite a hefty punishment. Say, Riku...Are you dat-” Naminé began before Hope crashed into her. She tumbled off the small chair and onto the soft rug, groaning as Hope’s elbow dug into her ribs. Riku scurried over, to pluck the boy off of Naminé and helped her up.

“Are you alright?” He asked Naminé with a worried frown.

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” She reassured before glaring at Hope. She placed her hands on her hips to appear more intimidating before lecturing the boy. “Hope, I told you not to run in this room many times, especially because you’re still healing. Do I need to call Ms. Lightning or Lunafreya?”

The boy’s lips quivered before tears spilled down his cheeks. Naminé promptly knelt down to wipe his tears. “I”m sorry! I-I’m super duper sorry! I was playing catch with Sora and I wasn’t looking at where I was going. I’m sorry I hurt you, Ms. Naminé.”

Naminé smiled at the boy. “I’m not hurt or mad at you, Hope. I was only worried. You’re only fourteen and you have an entire life ahead of you, so take care of yourself okay? That means not running indoors because it is too small and you could trip. Wait here with Riku, I’m going to get someone to bring you back to your room.” She ruffled his hair affectionately before stomping over to Sora.

“Sora! I can’t believe you were playing catch indoors! I thought you would have been more responsible since the last time I saw you.” She huffed with disappointment.

Sora threw his hands behind the back of his head. “Sorry Naminé, I got caught up in the moment, but the boy seemed fine, why are you so worried? Trial and error are what makes a man.” He smirked with pride.

“Fine. This time turned out to be okay, but what about next time? You have to grow up and act like your age.” Naminé scowled.

“That’s crossing the line! I said I was sorry already! What gives, Naminé.” Sora mumbled.

Kairi stepped in between the fight, “Calm down, you two! Naminé is right, Sora. We’re in a hospital, so we should be more cautious even if no one got hurt. Hope is still recovering from an incident he was involved in and Hope’s psychological development is delayed, so he acts younger than his age due to the incident. Therefore, you have to be more considerate of the children here, Sora. They’re not the children back in the Destiny Islands.”

“...Okay. Whatever you say, Kairi. I’m going to get some...air.” He muttered, leaving the room before anyone could stop him.

“I-I’m going after him!” Kairi announced, racing out the door.

Naminé sighed before turning back to Riku consoling a sobbing Hope. Riku awkwardly attempted to comfort the boy, but Hope only bawled over every attempt. Naminé knelt beside them. “Why are you sad, Hope?” Naminé asked.

Hope shook his silver hair and blubbered, “B-Because you and Sora got into a b-big fight...because of me. I-it’s all my fault! I’m sorry!” He cried harder until his face turned pink and his breathing transitioned into choked sounds.

“I’m going to get help.” Naminé calmly told Riku and headed to the door, but it opened before she could reach for the handle. She looked up to see her sister, Serah holding a Moogle plushie, and Snow. They stood at the entrance for a moment, absorbing the shocking scene until they regained their senses to take action. Serah and Snow rushed over to the panicking Hope while Lunafreya stayed behind to interrogate Naminé.

“What is going on? Why is Hope crying and where are Kairi and Sora?” Lunafreya asked with worry. “I just came from Ventus’ room where Terra and Aqua had to console him and now I have to call Lightning?”

Naminé took her sister’s hand into hers. “I’m sorry! I got into an argument with Sora and he left with Kairi somewhere and then Hope became frightened over the fight...I’m sorry, Luna. I didn’t want to disappoint you.” Naminé cried out, tears welling in her eyes.

“I’m not disappointed. I understand that the situation got out of control. Don’t cry, otherwise, I might actually get a headache from everything.” Lunafreya laughed, before straightening her posture and walking towards Snow who was now carrying a sniffling Hope. He clung Snow’s neck with one arm and the other holding the Moogle. Serah hovered beside them with concern as Snow gently rocked the boy to calm him down.

“Would you like me to call Lightning?” Lunafreya offered.

Serah shook her head with a weary smile, “We got it. I want Claire to get some rest, she’s been overworking herself lately. Also, taking care of Hope would surely prepare us for when we have our future children.” She chuckled at Snow who promptly rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. Our priority is getting this particular sleepy baby into bed. My back isn’t the same as it was years ago.” Snow quipped, cupping Hope’s head to his shoulder as he adjusted his grip on the drowsy boy.

“Oh, quit it. You’re not that old. Plus I know Hope isn’t that heavy, Snow.” Serah taunted, fixing the Moogle in Hope’s grasp.

“Hey! You’re insulting my baby! He’s a big boy, so he weighs a ton.” He teased, playfully nudging her with his hip.

“Stop that” Serah laughed, shoving him back, but being careful not to bother Hope as they left the room. 

Lunafreya waited until their chattering diminished before returning to Riku and Naminé. “Terra and Aqua want to talk to you two. I’ll stay here until a nurse comes in, so don’t worry about the rest of the children.”

Riku and Naminé dismissed themselves and headed to Ventus’ room.


	6. Don't leave me behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Xion break the chains that are holding them back to carve their own future.

The sunset stretched across the town, encompassing the rooftops with the bright light. Two teens sat on the edge of the clock tower, watching the sunset tip below the horizon above the town. The girl with short, black hair leaned towards the blonde boy, waving her sea salt ice cream towards him.

“Why the frown, Roxas?” She asked curiously, licking her ice cream.

Roxas let his ice cream fall to his knees, the sticky liquid dripping to his shoe. He stared into the blinding sunset for a long, silent moment. “Let’s run away, Xion.” He finally spoke up.

Xion stared at the teen in surprise. “What?” She nearly dropped her ice cream, but Roxas caught it by the stick and held it back for her. She hesitantly took it, giving the boy a worried grimace.

“Let’s leave Twilight Town. Go to a beach, where Xehanort can’t get to us. Where we don’t have to do horrible missions for him anymore.” Roxas said more determinedly, turning to make eye contact.

Xion gave a dry laugh, ducking her head. “Roxas. We’re clones. We’re not human. That’s why Axel forbids us from going wherever we want.” She rubbed her arm with nervousness.

“Axel doesn’t know anything! Why aren’t we human? What makes a human, Xion? Isn’t being a ‘human’ only a word that people made up? I have a soul, a body like a human, the same organs as a human, so why am I any different? Because I was created or my body parts are artificial? Aren’t humans essentially ‘created’ too? I have my own thoughts, my own mind, my own soul...so why, would I not be considered a ‘human’?” Roxas shouted angrily, rising to his feet.

Xion tugged on Roxas’ jacket to keep him from spinning away, to anchor him to reality. “But the whole world is against us. People...are afraid of the unknown. Of change. Who would be accepting of clones and artificial intelligence into their perfect world? No one would, Roxas. Face it, we have no future in this life. We should just take the minuscule freedom Xehanort had given us.”

Roxas roughly shook off Xion’s grip on him and complained. “No. I’m sick and tired of everyone treating us like trash. We deserve better. Let’s run away! Find Ventus or Sora or somebody!”

Xion hesitated before rising abruptly and slapping Roxas across the cheek with tears in her eyes. “Roxas! Face reality. We’re nobodies.” She spat. “Ventus and Sora were somebodies. They had a purpose, a reason. They are human. We’re just...nobodies.”

Roxas stood in front of Xion, dumbfounded. They stood in place until the sky dimmed and Roxas pulled Xion close as they cried their sorrows. The regret and sadness came crashing down onto their hearts.

“I’m sorry for hitting you.” Xion apologized, wiping her tears on her arm and composing herself.

Roxas shook his head ashamed, “I’m sorry too, I overstepped the boundary.”

Xion took his hand into hers and sank into his chest. “No, I thought about what you said. I don’t want to be chained here anymore...Let’s get on the train. We’ll go wherever fate will take us. We’ll contact Axel on our way and he’ll find us and...and...we’ll be free. We can make our own memories! Forget the ones implanted in our minds and we’ll become more ‘human’.” She sobbed. “I won’t have to keep thinking of the girl ‘Kairi’ anymore and you won’t have to suffer from Ventus’ painful memories. Let’s live a life for ourselves.”

Roxas nodded and continued to embrace Xion tightly. “Yes, we’ll go to the beach. Just the three of us. I’ll forget Ventus’ truth, it’s better off buried, anyways. Then, we’ll go somewhere Xehanort can never reach. Just the three of us.” He confirmed.

Xion glanced up at Roxas and smiled. “Yes. The three of us. We should hurry before the last train leaves!” She exclaimed, pulling Roxas away from the ledge of the building and towards the stairs.

The two teens dashed across Twilight Town, beaming and chattering about the possibilities of their future. They bounced around the lit streets, soaking in the view of their home. They weaved around vendors and families until they reached the train station. Standing in front of the brilliantly lit station, they held each others’ hands tightly and took a deep breath before stepping inside.

“May your heart be your guiding key.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for another short chapter and a lot of dialogue, but it was difficult to think of more to add between just Xion and Roxas. I hope it was still interesting as I added more plot into Ventus' backstory and if Roxas and Xion are going to be successful or not! I was really proud of Roxas' reasoning of how he is technically 'human' too, so I hope that part made sense. Thank you for reading! :)


	7. Into the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventus meets Sora and confronts his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really busy this week, but I finally got some time to write! It isn't a much as I hoped, but this chapter gave me a direction to go for Ventus' past. I was unsure if I wanted Roxas or Sora to tell the story, so it will probably be told in fragments. Let me know in the comments what you would like to see because I am writing the story as ideas just pop up! I probably should have made a general plotline, but it's more interesting to write freely lol

“How is he?” Terra asked quietly to not disturb the sleeping Ventus. He stepped inside, carefully placing a hot coffee on the table for Aqua who held Ventus by her side on the bed.

“He just fell asleep. Poor Ven, he must’ve been so scared.” Aqua whispered, tucking the boy closer to her chest and wrapping the blanket over his shoulders. Ventus slightly stirred and clutched Aqua’s shirt tighter. Aqua gave a small chuckle, caressing the child’s messy, golden hair.

Terra organized the room in silence as Aqua sat humming a lullaby. “Where did you learn that song?” Terra curiously questioned.

Aqua paused her humming to look up. She slid her fingers over her short, blue hair with a blush. “A friend taught it to me. Her mother used to sing to her about a mysterious river that holds memories.”

Terra smiled, “I wish the place was real. We could learn about Ventus’ past without hurting him.” He pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. He reached tenderly to place his hand over Aqua and Ventus’. “We’ll get through this. We’ll make things right.”

“Yeah. We will. No matter...the cost.” Aqua whispered under her breath, gazing out the window.

* * *

  
  


A knock on the door startled Aqua from her drifting sleep. “Come in.” She called out as she nudged Terra awake, careful not to awaken Ventus. Terra groaned before stretching and turning to the visitors with a yawn. “Naminé, Riku, welcome in.” Aqua greeted.

Naminé smiled brightly as she waved, urging Riku to do the same. “How is Ven doing?” She worriedly asked.

“He’s been catching up on sleep.” Terra laughed, ruffling Ventus’ hair, causing Ventus to awaken. “Where’s Kairi and Sora?” He asked curiously, wondering where the two younger teens were.

Naminé nervously chuckled, “Well, there was a small argument a while ago, but I’m sure they’re on their way.” She smiled.

“Have a seat.” Terra offered Naminé and Riku. They took his offer with a bow and sat down awkwardly.

“So how’s school?” Aqua asked, attempting to lighten the mood while lifting a groggily Ventus to sit up.

“Wonderful! There’s so much to learn about in school!” Naminé answered sparklingly, relieved that the awkwardness was somehow lifted.

“And you, Riku?” Terra questioned, rummaging through the closet to find a jacket for Ventus.

“It’s fine,” Riku replied hesitantly.

Ventus mumbled to Aqua incoherently and the attention drifted away from Riku, giving him a sigh of relief. “What is it, Ven?” Aqua softly asked, brushing her fingers over his soft, pink cheeks.

“H-hungry.” He stammered shyly, gripping Aqua tightly to shield away from the various stares of the others.

Terra flung his arms in exaggerated shock, making Aqua laugh at his attempt to be silly. He quickly tossed a knitted cardigan to Aqua, then rushed to pull out a lunch box from the bag. “Here you go, Ven. It’s homemade pasta. Aqua made it this morning.”

Ventus hesitantly reached out to grab the fork until Aqua took it from Terra. “I’ll feed you.” She offered and Ventus nodded in a celebrating consent.

The room chattered with lively conversation and a few quiet remarks from Ventus until the door slid open to reveal Sora and Kairi.

“Sorry for being late.” Kairi apologized. “We just had a...small talk, that’s all.” She smiled, hoping that their absence wouldn’t be interrogated.

Sora shuffled in with a bright grin, draping his arm around Riku. “Everything is good now.” He reassured the group before leaning in towards Ventus. “Ven! I haven’t seen you in a long time! How are you?” Sora radiantly waved.

Ventus hesitantly answered, trembling behind Aqua. “I...Who are you?”

Sora reeled back in shock. “You don’t remember me? What about Roxas or Xion?”

Ventus shook his head as he looked down at the bedsheets, fiddling before it came into a hoop. “I don’t remember anything. But could you…” His ocean eyes gradually made contact with Sora’s. “Could you tell me what you know?” He whimpered.

Sora brightly grinned at Ventus. “Of course! Once upon a time…” Sora began, dragging his feet to pace around.

“Sora! Take this seriously.” Kairi scolded.

Sora laughed, swinging his arms behind his head. “Alright, alright. But trust me, it’s a long story, Ven.” He sat next to Ventus and gave a strained smile before speaking up again. “To be honest, I didn’t know you that well. Roxas knew you the best...because he has your memories, but Roxas did tell me parts of your past. Here’s what I know.”

* * *

  
  


_ “Ven! Are you alright?” Skuld asked, running over to the young, trembling boy. Ephemer followed closely behind. _

_ Ventus stuttered as he fell into Skuld’s embrace, “Xehanort...h-he!” Ventus sobbed before he could finish. _

_ Skuld could only tighten her hug and whisper soft comments. Ephemer placed his hand over Ven’s shoulder for a silent comfort. “He what, Ven?” Skuld asked quietly. _

_ Ven cried into her shoulder, “He’s coming! I-I saw him at the market...We’re going to die! Just like Brain, Laurium, and Ava. It’s all my fault. It’s because of that girl, right? If only I could remember her…” _

_ “No!” Skuld shouted, gripping her hold. “That girl...wasn’t your fault. Don’t feel guilty. Nothing is your fault. Remember that.” _

_ Ephemer nodded behind Ventus. “That’s right, Ven. We’ll protect you. All you need to do is remember who you are. This burden isn’t for you to carry.” He slid down to his knees to meet Ven’s eyes. “Xehanort won’t hurt you or any of us anymore.” _

_ Skuld smiled, pulling Ven away. “Ephemer and I will always protect you. We’re friends, aren’t we?” _

_ “Nothing can tear us apart,” Ephemer confirmed. _

_ Ventus cracked a small smile. “...Thank you. Skuld. Ephemer.” _

_ “Venty-Wenty, where are you?” A mocking voice echoed behind the trio. “My brother, let us be complete. With darkness.” The voice gave a shrieking howl. “Just like what we did to Strelitzia.” _

_ Ephemer shoved Skuld and Ventus beck, rushing towards the voice without hesitation. “I’ll buy some time. Run! Remember, Ven. Remember who you are!” _

_ Ventus reached out to his friend, only for his fingers to brush by Ephemer’s red scarf as Skuld yanked him down the narrow, dark corridor. The two ran until they reached a dead end. Skuld quickly grabbed an abandoned pipe by the brick wall and smashed the window beside the gutter. Glass shattered onto the wet floor, causing ripples to trace down the hall. _

_ “Venty-Wenty…” The voice echoed. The footsteps on the water could be heard distantly. _

_ Skuld didn’t hesitate to hastily push Ventus through the gap, shards of glass cutting through his skin. She caressed his cheek with a lament smile. “Run, Ventus! Don’t look back. That girl...wasn’t your fault. Don’t feel guilty. Nothing is your fault. Remember that. Ephemer and I will always protect you. We’ll keep you safe.” She tearfully choked out. With a last squeeze of his hand, she took the pipe and headed towards the dark corridor, leaving a sobbing Ventus on the cold cobblestone. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing a lot of essays lately, so I'm sorry if the story is too choppy or formal. Also, can you guess the lullaby? :)


	8. Fragments of my memory

“Roxas. Xion. What are you guys doing? Are you two crazy?! How did you get here?” Axel sputtered as he dragged the two teens to the side of the hospital building.

Roxas shrugged, “We were sick of Xehanort, so we left.”

Axel groaned, questioning why he imagined that he could reason with them. “You can’t just get ‘sick’ of Xehanort and leave. I’ll be toast.” He muttered, massaging his temples.

Xion grasped Axel’s arm and furrowed her eyebrows. She quivered her lip for the perfect puppy eyes and whimpered, “But...Roxas and I only wanted to see the beach. We’ve been caged for our whole lives a-and we only want to be free!” She cried out. Xion quickly shot Roxas a chuckling glance and Roxas stifled his laughter behind Axel.

Axel, unaware of her act, gave in. “Alright, alright. Beach it is.” Roxas and Xion cheered, but Axel hastily interrupted their joy. “I still have work though, you two popped up in the middle of my shift. You two can wait in the break room, I’m sure my co-workers wouldn’t mind.” He ushered them in, but Roxas turned with a pout.

“Can we have some sea salt ice cream? It’ll be a long wait.” Roxas begged.

Axel moaned, “Sure. Whatever.” They walked through the automatic doors as Axel muttered under his breath, “Spoiled kiddos.”

* * *

_He woke up with a jolt. His body was burning in pain and his heart hammering in his chest. He gazed around him and saw that he was in some kind of dim surgery room. An old man approached him with a prideful smirk._

_“Vanitas.” His voice crackled. “You have been created successfully. You are the son of darkness, my friend.”_

_Vanitas. The name gave the boy a sense of identity. “Who are you?” Vanitas asked cautiously._

_“Master Xehanort. The creator of you.” The man chuckled._

_Suddenly, Vanitas heard a hoarse cough and turned to see a young, blonde boy sitting on the cold, silver table beside him coughing up blood._

_“Well, I suppose I am the second creator. Ventus is your other half.” Xehanort turned his back to Vanitas to face Ventus. He caressed the boy’s face with a tense murmur, “Don’t go dying on me, boy. We still need your pretty little brain.” Ventus weakly shook off Xehanort’s touch and shifted to hack up more blood._

_Vanitas’ stomach churned as he watched his “other half” throw up blood enough to fill a bucket. He was surprised that the boy had not collapsed from blood loss. Vanitas slid off the hard table and approached Ventus. He lifted the boy’s chin so they would make eye contact as he exclaimed his physique. Weak. Fragile. Vulnerable. “You’re my Venty-Wenty, brother.” Vanitas spat in a condescending tone. Ventus could only look at him with a dilated and shocked expression._

_Xehanort ruffled Vanitas’ black hair. “That’s right, my friend. He’s yours.” Vanitas’ heart fluttered from the ‘affection.’_

_Vanitas felt a small tug on his sleeve and directed his head to see Ventus attempt to escape. He gripped the boy’s shoulders tightly until he heard a sharp gasp. He liked feeling powerful. Overwhelming. Just like Xehanort’s presence on him. Ventus was weak while he was strong. He was more powerful and successful than he’s original-_

_“Stop it.” Xehanort snapped, effectively pulling Vanitas from his thoughts. He noticed he had drawn blood from Ventus’ shoulder from his death grip with his nails. He let go harshly, letting Ventus’ head hit the table sharply. Vanitas felt his cheek sting when Xehanort had hit him in haste. “Don’t hurt him, especially his head. Ventus is fragile and important. Your purpose is to protect him and to never let him escape. Do you understand, puppet?” Xehanort questioned with a glare._

_Vanitas cupped his cheek with his hand. “Yes, sir.” He whispered. If he completed his purpose well, maybe Xehanort would ruffle his head again with a smile. Affection. Power. Importance._

* * *

_Roxas was his name. He knew it and he knew more. Roxas sat up on the hard table, blinking in his surroundings. It was a dim operation room. He was abandoned on the side as a crowd of doctors was surrounded next to the table beside him in panic. They were rushing to grab bags of blood and medical materials, stuffing anything to save the life of the patient next to him. No, not patient. Victim. Experiment._

_Roxas knew and more. It was Ventus. Loveable, sweet Ventus. Pure and innocent. Roxas knew because he had the memories. Roxas peered to the side to see a glimpse of a bloody, limp body. The surgery must have not worked._

_Roxas was suddenly filled with lament and grief. His body was wracked with emotions. “Ventus!” He cried out, tears pouring from his eyes. He didn’t know why he felt sorrow for his ‘original.’_

_“You’re awake and in good condition. Perfect.” Xehanort commented beside him, causing Roxas to swerve his head in shock. Was the old man always there?_

_Roxas’ heart burned with rage. How could the man not feel any remorse for what he had done? The innocent lives he took, for what? Roxas cried during Ventus' procedure. For Ventus. For himself. For Ephemer. For Skuld._

_For that forgotten girl. Ventus’ crime._

_Roxas stifled his tears when the team of doctors finally sighed in relief. He would be strong for everyone. Roxas will live his life with purpose and reason. His precious life, given by the pitiful boy._

* * *

_“Kairi?” The emotionless, black-haired girl asked Roxas innocently._

_Roxas shook his head. “No, I'm Roxas. There’s no Kairi here. You’re Xion.” He told her as he guided her to a chair._

_“Xion? I’m No.i, a clone born from memories.” She stated, not once removing her gaze from Roxas._

_Roxas smiled and took her hand gently. “No, you’re Xion. A person. Someone...lost something important to create you, so cherish your life. You are not owned by anyone nor controlled. Xehanort...does not own you.” He gritted his teeth at the last statement._

_“I see.” A smile crept to her lips, breaking the stoic expression. “Xion. Xion. Xion.” She repeated, gaining confidence with every emphasis. “I like it. Thank you, Roxas.”_

_Roxas warped his arms around her and she stiffened from the touch. “It’s called a hug. It’s a sign of affection, do you remember?” Roxas asked._

_Xion loosened her stiffness and returned the embrace. “I-I think so. Sora and Kairi had done something like this before.”_

_Roxas nodded. “But you’re not Kairi or Sora. You’re Xion and this is your first hug.”_

_Xion giggled. “Yes. It is. Is this your first hug, Roxas?” She questioned, looking up to his chin._

_Roxas gave a cheeky and nostalgic smile. “No, my first was with a good friend.”_

_Xion released herself from the hug. “Where is your good friend?”_

_“I don’t know. Maybe he’s gone. Maybe he’s not. But he lives in my heart forever or should I say my brain?” He gave a dry chuckle. “ But regardless, I’m always connected to him,” Roxas whispered, squeezing Xion’s hand to ground him to reality._

_Ventus. Are you out there somewhere?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing! I was unsure if I wanted Vanitas to be a good or bad character, so let me know what you would prefer! I think the next chapter will be a reunion of everyone, so look forward to it! Thank you for reading! :)


	9. A Bounded Fate

Axel was bewildered and dismayed. The recent moments of his life were spiraled into a tornado of chaos. One moment he was going to stop by to give Terra a report on a patient and the next moment he knew, he was now standing awkwardly in the back of a room apparently where everyone knew each other already. He had opened the door to Ventus’ room after the intern, Ienzo, had informed Axel where Terra was, then the entire room fell silent with a gasp. Apparently, Roxas and Xion knew the children who were littered throughout the room and vice versa. Axel learned a lot after the awkward meeting from who Ventus was, to how everyone had an unexpected connection. His head felt like it was going to split as he stood there and attempted to soak in the conversation between the groups.

“This is too much to get memorized,” Axel murmured to himself. He reached out to pull Roxas and Xion aside when he heard a loud curse. Axel glanced at Terra who pointed his finger accusingly at Roxas. Axel was an instant away from snapping a vulgar remark for pointing at Roxas in that way, but Terra spoke in his booming voice.

“You! I remember now!” He blurted, fisting his brown hair in one and the other still at Roxas.

Roxas stared at Terra with a raised eyebrow. Roxas did not know this man. Roxas noted that his expression must have been obvious because Aqua immediately tugged Terra to the bed where she sat with Ventus. Roxas sighed a breath of relief to see that Ventus was alive and decently well.

“What’s wrong Terra?” Aqua asked quietly, trying not to scare Ventus who was already trembling from the sudden change in the environment.

Terra groaned, sinking his head in his hands. “I remember everything clearly now, vividly even. I can’t believe I forgot.”

* * *

_“Terra.” Professor Xehanort called his name harshly, forcing Terra to scramble to gather the papers on the desk and run to the voice. Terra had harshly learned last week in a worse method that Professor Xehanort was not a patient man._

_“I brought your research, Professor Xehanort. Would you like some coffee, sir?” Terra spoke cautiously, standing at a distance._

_Professor Xehanort glared sternly at Terra and scowled, “I don’t have time for coffee. My experiment will soon come to fruition and you, Terra, will become my renowned pupil. Think of all the praise you will receive, you truly are a young genius.” He smirked, guiding Terra into a small glass room. “You will watch here as I perform the first Soul Surgery in the world...no...the universe! I am transcending the laws of nature itself!”_

_Terra peered to the room below, a simple operation room. A small crowd of doctors was preparing the room for the experiment. Terra knew within that something was not right, yet the praises and opportunities Professor Xehanort offered Terra could only be achieved through this. “Yes, Professor. In a few days, you will become the one and only professor to ever achieve such a high standard.” He complimented, which made Professor Xehanort’s smile grow wider._

_Professor Xehanort patted Terra’s back. “And you will share it, my pupil. You may only be an intern now, but hone your skills and you shall become the next Xehanort,” He cackled. “I will show you the experiment I will be using for this operation, come-” Xehanort began leading Terra through the facility when another scientist ran into Professor Xehanort in a hurry._

_“Sir! Experiment no.10 is dead!” The scientist cried out. “Experiment no.11 killed her!”_

_Professor Xehanort’s expression darkened. “The boy killed the girl I was supposed to use? Take me to them.” He ordered and beckoned Terra to follow. They traveled through the white hallways and into the bedrooms of the experiments._

_A blonde boy wearing a white shirt and shorts was trembling on the floor next to bed and a young girl was sprawled on the floor. Blood was splattered on the floor, the walls, the girl, and the boy. Terra scrunched his face at the horrible sight and Professor Xehanort loomed over the girl who was barely alive. Terra was about to offer to bring the girl to the infirmary when Professor Xehanort spoke up._

_“Ventus, you monster. Now, why would you do that? But you make my life easier, my prodigy. My success. Come here. Come.” Professor Xehanort motioned at the boy who scurried deeper behind the bed sheet that draped to the floor from the bed. “I’m not mad. I’m just curious about why you did it, you are usually so pure and innocent.” He walked to the boy and forcefully lifted him into his arms. The boy buried his head into his bloodied hands without a reply. “Perfect. Light and darkness, you would be better than that girl for our operation, Ventus. You did well, you fought for your place in this world.” Professor Xehanort chuckled and stepped over the dying girl as he headed to the door with Ventus in his arms. He turned to face Terra. “Oh, Terra. Get rid of the girl for me. Her purpose is fulfilled”_

_“But she’s alive-” Terra began, but Professor Xehanort cut him off with an angry glower._

_“I ordered you to get rid of her.” He growled and walked away. The scientist who informed them scampered behind Professor Xehanort with a pale expression._

_Terra quickly knelt down to the girl as soon as they left and gathered the bedsheets to apply pressure on the wound that he could not see through the girl’s bloodied body. “I’ll save you. You’ll be okay-” Terra whispered, but he wasn’t sure he could save her with Professor Xehanort monitoring all of his actions or because of the severity of her injury._

_The girl weakly lifted her hand and spoke, her voice was barely audible and Terra had to lean his ear closer to hear, “It’s okay. S-save yourself. C-c...can we...be... friends? I...I’m Strelitzia.” She gasped._

_Terra didn’t notice when tears dripped from his face and onto the girl’s body. “I’m Terra. O-Of course, we can be friends.”_

_She smiled, “T-thank you for...trying to...help me, Terra. Tell my brother...Lauriam...that I love him.” Her hand fell onto her chest and her turquoise eyes clouded._

_Terra shook his head and continued pressing on her wound. “No! Stay with me...I promise I can help you...I’ll make Xehanort pay! So please…” But Terra’s pleading fell on deaf ears as the girl closed her eyes and her body stilled. Her smile still laid on her face and Terra cursed aloud. “How can you still smile?” He cried, dropping his bloodied hands to his knees. He would make Xehanort pay for his crimes and find out why that boy would kill his peer. Xehanort was no longer a professor to Terra._

_Terra respectfully covered the girl’s body with the bedsheet and gently carried her lifeless body to the hidden garden in the back of the facility. He placed her inside a wooden boat that he found in the storage room and picked dandelions from the garden to lay on top of her. He heaved the boat to the water and pushed it where the river would take the boat away from the facility. Terra hoped that someone would find her body and give it the proper farewells as well as investigate her death as he watched the body gradually disappear from his sight._

_Terra became determined to steal Xehanort’s research and escape the rotten, corrupt facility. He would bring justice to Strelitzia and find her brother, Lauriam. It was his promise. Terra would escape no matter the cost and he knew if Xehanort found out, he would surely be the next one on the list._

* * *

_Terra shoved the remaining files he gathered into his bag and turned when he heard knocking on his door. He opened it to see Xehanort grinning from ear to ear. “The second operation was successful. We had some challenges, but it worked out in the end. Why didn’t you come to watch it?” Xehanort asked impatiently._

_“Sorry, I haven’t been feeling well lately.” Terra lied, pretending to have a headache._

_Xehanort patted his shoulder. “Alright, but Ventus has become more prone to escaping, so_ _I need you to monitor him for me. I knew those two brats were a bad influence on him, I’m glad Vanitas caught them. Terra, I hope you wouldn’t become like Ventus. We know what happens to those who disobey me or try to escape right?” Xehanort laughed. He squeezed Terra’s shoulder tightly before walking away._

_Immediately when Xehanort left, Terra flung his bag over his shoulder and cautiously attempted to leave the facility. He managed to get a glimpse at a boy in the recovery room who looked like Ventus but with darker hair. It made Terra wonder why Ventus would kill Strelitzia and if Terra had misjudged Ventus. Terra shook his head from his thoughts and planned his way to the exit. He reached the large metal doors and glanced nervously before smashing the lock. With no time to spare, he could hear security behind his heels and struggled as they caught him by the leg. He fought with all his strength and for his survival as the security pounded him relentlessly. He was about to give up his fight when a blue blur knocked the security off of him. He adjusted his bruised eye to see a beautiful, blue-haired girl standing above him and in the distance, a man with a scar dashing to catch up._

_“Hi, I’m Aqua.” The girl introduced before pulling out a needle to sedate the security. She flung her short hair back effortlessly with a smile. “You’re safe now.”_

* * *

“I’m sorry. I didn’t remember it clearly until now.” Terra cried into his hands. Aqua rubbed his back and glanced at the wide-eyed audience.

“This bastard. Xehanort is an as-” Axel began angrily but was interrupted by a shrill shriek.

Everyone turned to Ventus who was cowering and covering his ears tightly. “I-It wasn’t me! It’s all my fault! Ephemer...Skuld...No! No!” He screamed and thrashed wildly on his bed. Axel was quick to act, faster than Terra who was embodied in guilt, and Aqua who was visibly shocked. Axel took a sedative, skillfully inserted in Ventus’ arm, and held him down until he became limp and unconscious.

“What do we do now?” Axel asked aloud as he hooked up the IV and placed an oxygen mask over Ventus. He surely did not have the answer to the dump of information that had recently occurred.

Kairi stepped up confidently. “We find Xehanort and we bring justice.” She raised her hand high into the air. “Who’s with me?”

Sora leaped next to her. “Me, of course. Riku too.”

Riku frowned. “Stop speaking for me, Sora.” He playfully nudged Sora, causing the boy to stumble.

One by one, the rest of the room agreed. Naminé. Xion. Roxas. Axel. Aqua. Terra.

They were going to put an end to Xehanort’s schemes.

Aqua caressed Ventus’ hand softly. “We’ll find the truth, Ven, and we’ll save you from your pain. I promise. We all promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! This chapter highlights the horrible actions of Xehanort and how Terra met Aqua. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know if there's anything you would like to see in future chapters! Thank you for reading! :)  
> Experiment no.10 is Strelitzia, no.11 is Ventus, no.12 is Vanitas, no.13 is Roxas, and no.14 (no.i) is Xion.


	10. Plan in the Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in a while, so I'm super sorry for that! This chapter preps for the upcoming action and I hope that you enjoy the story so far! Let me know if there is anything that is unclear and I will be sure to elaborate on it more! :)

_ “Please...I-I’ll do anything! Just leave him alone! She died for him and I am willing to do so too. All we ask is for you to leave him alone!” The boy begged from his locked room. _

_ The old man stood in front of the glass, expressionless. “Why do you care about the boy so much, 008? He left you two to die as he selfishly escaped to spare his own life.” _

_ “He’s so young and he went through so much...The least I could do for him is to let him have a normal life! Something you would never understand! If you had a fraction of a heart, you wouldn’t have killed 009 and spared us three...No, instead, you are heartless...You torture and kill children for your own satisfaction! I don’t want to understand your actions, I just want you to repent and be punished for them.” The boy snapped back. _

_ The old man paced closer to the glass, his brows quirking to the sky. “I do not regret what I have done, boy. To sacrifice a handful to save a million is a burden I am willing to carry. Say...I will grant your wish, If you can survive my final experiment, I will release you. But...you’ll end up dying anyway, 008.” _

_ The boy staggered to the glass and pressed his fist until his knuckles turned white. “Why? You’re going to send 012 to kill me after you ‘release’ me?” He growled. _

_ The old man shook his head with a smirk. “No...no...you will die from your own choice. 011’s artificial heart wasn’t a permanent solution you see...I hate to admit that my research and team had not perfected artificial organs until the creation of no.i. You happen to have the same blood type as 011...If you want to protect that boy with your life, are you willing to give yours to save him?” The old man chuckled as he slid his wrinkled hand through his beard. “Good luck, 008. Here, 009 wanted to give you this back as her dying wish.” He tossed the object uncaringly through the door slot before walking away with heavy footsteps. _

_ When the man’s footsteps disappeared, the boy reached out to pick up the abandoned red scarf and pulled it to his chest. “Skuld…” He sobbed. _

* * *

“Get the defibrillator! An AED! Or something! H-he’s going through a cardiac arrest!”

“He’s not breathing, start intubation!”

“We need a ventilator and a new IV bag!”

* * *

Aqua and Terra stumbled from Ventus’ room with the rest of the group. The teens were huddled together, pale and some were crying. Terra collapsed onto a chair and dug his palms into his face.

“How...He was fine before and now we learn his heart is failing?!” Terra shouted angrily, tears dripping down his face.

Aqua grimaced and clutched her chest to attempt to calm her own breathing. She was an emergency doctor...She saw deaths, miracles, everything highlighted in medical textbooks, but seeing Ventus, her child, go through a cardiac arrest was something she could never prepare for. “I-I don’t know. His heart is apparently artificial. No one...no one is equipped to give a proper treatment because we don’t know how this artificial heart functions. Xehanort is the only one who can do the surgery.” She cried.

“There’s no way Xehanort would be willing to save Ventus for nothing in return. He would want something in return and I don’t want to risk Roxas or Xion’s life either.” Axel mumbled.

“We can’t leave Ven to die! There has to be a way to save him without risking anybody! Please, Axel…” Aqua pleaded grasping onto Axel’s arm.

Terra stood up to stand next to Aqua. “Axel...We’re begging you! All we want is to bring Ven home and give him a proper, normal life, but he’s dying, Axel...H-He’s dying!”

Axel groaned and rubbed his hand on his face in frustration. “Fine. I know someone...His sister died because of Xehanort, so he’s been organizing a group that is against Xehanort and his unethical research. He used to go by Lauriam but now he goes by Marluxia. If anyone can bring down Xehanort, it’s him.”

Aqua’s demeanor immediately lit up and she dried her tears. “Why didn’t you say so earlier?” She lightly joked, but Axel’s expression remained grim.

“Marluxia doesn’t only want to stop Xehanort. He wants revenge. Death. A slow, torturous one.” Axel replied before shrugging. “We should leave the kids here, where they’ll be safe. We should also tell Director Noctis of everything that is happening.”

Terra nodded. “I...want revenge too, but I’ll hold back until I know Ven is truly safe. Xehanort’s death would put me to ease.”

“Terra…” Aqua began but pulled her lips back to a thin line. She knew revenge was wrong, yet she couldn’t argue against it in their current situation. “We’ll give a brief outline to the kids and our director then we’ll head out to find Marluxia’s organization.” She took a deep breath. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Ventus stirred awake causing Kairi to flinch in surprise. “He’s awake!” She called out and the rest of the teens gathered around the bed.

Ventus groaned before croaking in pain, “My...My...heart…” His eyebrows were scrunched in pain and his body withered inward.

Naminé gently rubbed Ventus’ chest as she spoke sweetly, “Aqua and Terra are going to help you. Would you like me to call a nurse for more pain medication?” She asked.

Ventus achingly shook his head. “No...My other half...My heart...Van…” He whispered and attempted to sit up.

Sora leaped to the bedside to help Ventus sit up, nudging Kairi to the side and earning a playful scowl. “Van?” Sora questioned.

“Ven’s clone. Vanitas. He has Ventus' original heart.” Roxas answered from the back.

“Why is Ven asking for Van, Roxas?” Xion wondered, tugging at Roxas’ sleeve.

Roxas grumbled as he pushed his way to Ventus. “We’re connected whether we like it or not. It’s a special connection because we were part of each other once before. It’s natural for something ‘lost’ to want to find its way home, that’s why I feel at ease when I am with Ven and vice versa.” When Roxas noticed the puzzled expressions across the room, he sighed in frustration. “Think of it this way, Ven used to have one soul. However, when Xehanort split his soul into Vanitas and me, we formed the remainder of Ven's broken soul with our own identity. Xion is different because her soul was made solely on memories, so she has a deeper connection to Kairi, but her soul is not partially Kairi’s. Well, that’s the theory of this whole soul experiment anyway.”

Riku agreed approvingly, “What happens if you’re away for too long? Will anything happen to your connection with each other?”

“I don’t know. Vanitas and Ven always had an odd connection. Xehanort was fascinated about it because apparently, Vanitas’ split part of the soul was only darkness.” Roxas answered.

“Darkness? What does that mean?” Naminé asked while continuing to soothe Ventus.

Roxas dropped his shoulders in defeat, “It meant Vanitas’ soul was somehow only the negative emotions and thoughts from Ven. It was a huge success for Xehanort because he had split emotions within a soul into a clone.” Roxas ducked his head and laughed dryly, “Sounds like a fantasy. I can’t believe the lunatic succeeded.”

Xion clutched Roxas’ shoulder tightly. “Roxas…”

Roxas shrugged her off. “I’m fine, Xion. Just...a little emotional.”

“What should we do then?” Sora piped up.

“We stay here and wait for the adults to come back, Sora.” Riku glared.

Sora whined, “But, Ven is in so much pain! There has to be something we can do for him!” He argued.

Riku placed his hands on his hips in disagreement, “The adults told us to stay put. There’s nothing-” Riku began lecturing but was interrupted by Xion.

“There is.” Everyone turned their attention to her. “I-I read it through Xehanort’s research and he sometimes secretly visited. I picked up information on him during our lab experiments by some of the doctors. ‘Masters of Masters’, he’s someone of great influence who is more educated than Xehanort. He leads an organization called the Union with other ‘Masters.’ We can make a deal with them. They save Ven and takedown Xehanort and we’ll give him confidential information that we know.”

Kairi questioned, “What if they don’t want to help us?”

“They will. Xehanort and the Union are not allies or partners. I know that as a fact. It’ll take some persuasion but we can do it.” Xion spoke confidently.

Riku sighed, “Okay, but how will we go? We’re a bunch of teens in a hospital with a patient who is not-”

“I can do it. I’ll come too.” Ventus vocalized. He pushed himself to his feet with sweat sliding down his flushed cheeks.

Riku groaned and rubbed his forehead for his impending headache. “Whatever. Fine. I’ll probably end up carrying Ven’s butt the majority of the trip, so I call being the leader.” He walked to the wardrobe to pull out an outfit for Ventus. “Our first goal, to sneak out.”

The group quietly cheered with a determined enthusiasm to the end of Xehanort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No.08 is Ephemer  
> No.09 is Skuld


End file.
